Another Lifetime
by Five Lifetimes
Summary: Ichihime drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. *Insert witty statement here*

* * *

Thinking back now it was pretty obvious just how hopeless it all was. The hoping, wishing and praying. All for what? Nothing? Seems pretty pathetic but then again what else was a naive 17 year old girl to do.

Seems harsh but these were tough lessons that the auburn haired beauty had to struggle through in order to get to the other side. To make it there stronger and wiser. Braver then before and hopeful that the mistakes of her past didn't come back to haunt her. She allowed herself to foolishly be blinded by everything that was him that she forgot everything else.

Herself.

Her happiness.

Her heart.

But isn't that expected of a teenage girl. To blindly follow their heart? Forgetting the consequences and embracing the moment. It all seemed so simple then but this is now.

No longer could her doe eyed stare perceive the path that she would follow. But with tentative steps and unsure choices she would move forward and leave everything behind.

Including him.

She would assure herself that it was for the better. That she needed to forget and no longer burden her heart with the thought of him and what could have been.

But hadn't she promised five lifetimes?

Another foolish and naive sentiment. However, she would love him for those five lifetimes and even more. That she was sure of, so much so that it was suffocating how much the certainty weighed down on her.

Bright orange hair and deep chocolate eyes would haunt her. So uniquely him and he was perfect to her. How could she ever learn to love another when her heart belonged to him? That after all this time even as she journeyed and moved further and farer away, her heart remained always with him.

Maybe that was why she could never truly leave. No matter the distance she put between then and now. Her heart was nestled securely in his grasp and painstakingly it stayed loyally by his side. Even when the pain grew unbearable, her heart remained firm - never straying, never lingering.

Hopelessly dutiful but it was impossible to not be when it came to him.

Was she sick? Was it a hero complex? Damsel in distress syndrome?

No. It couldn't be because none of that made sense. None of that even offered the slightest bit of reasoning of just how strong her love for him was.

It was unexplainable and it was painful. She just couldn't let go no matter how hard she tried. She was forever bound to him.

Hoping. Wishing. Praying.

That maybe just maybe he would see and chocolate would meet grey as if for the first time.

Finally no longer able to deny the distance, succumbing to the bonds that tie her to that all too familiar place. She confidently stepped onto familiar soil and searched the crowded landing for a familiar face.

When she spotted no one she simply shrugged and accounted traffic as a reasonable explanation. Settling upon a nearby lounge, her luggage placed be her side she rested and let the memories of her old home flood and like a dam breaking, she was engulfed by the ferocity of everything she tried to forget.

But as she remembered the smiles and joy she was hard pressed by as to why she would want to forget these precious memories. Why would she want to leave behind her nakama? A peaceful smile appeared and all apprehension dispersed. She remained transfixed of memories of long ago until finally her revere was shattered. That all too familiar voice ringing in her ears and she relented in the warmth it immediately offered.

"Inoue."

It only took one word and her world crumbled and melted into an abyss of chocolate gazes and soft smiles. Hesitantly she turned and chocolate met grey. Her heart picked up and it beat so fast she was sure it would give out to exertion. Her lips fell open in a silent gasp as she took in all of him and he was everything she remembered and so much more.

Confident strides brought him to her and with one knowing look and unwavering gaze, her world come undone again and again. Rebuilding to finally put together the puzzle that was her life, what was missing was now found.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

And just like that her life began again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **First off, thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and a special thanks goes to the few who favorite, followed and reviewed. You guys are awesome and I hope I don't disappoint with this next installment.

Just a warning this one is darker than the previous drabble and before I forget this was also inspired by Armin Van Buuren's This Is What It Feels Like.

Hope you all enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Bleach.

* * *

_Nobody here knocking at my door._

_The sound of silence I can't take anymore._

_._

_._

Her chair still remained empty. No matter how many times he reminded himself that she wasn't there he still looked for her. Hoping that his reality was an illusion and his memories a distant dream.

How long had it been? Five months. The time had gone by quickly but for him, time had remained paused in that moment. He need only to close his eyes to remind himself that he had failed again.

He had failed her and no amount of time would heal the pain he felt.

Everyone had been affected by the loss of her. Uryuu's usual wittiness was a rare commodity, Tatsuki had long lost the fire that burned within her, and if possible Chad had grown quieter.

And he lost himself, feeling as if every day he was drowning in his own failure, sadness and heartbreak.

He knew if she could see how any one of them were now that it would break her heart. She only ever wanted happiness for the ones she loved the most. But that was impossible now as a constant feeling of something missing settled upon them. Their worlds dimmed by the loss of her.

Gone too soon.

Forever a memory.

* * *

_He held her tightly against himself, her body curled, hunching in on itself as she buried herself closer to his warmth as her own fled. The blood that poured seemed endless and with every futile attempt he made to save her the tears he shed grew heavier. His voice hoarse from crying her name. It was all he could do. In this moment his thoughts were consumed by her and the life that was slowly fading. He could feel the remnants of sun that had graced his inner world fade away with her and the storm clouds flooded in. _

_"Please Orihime you can't leave" he begged. His face scrunched up into a sight of unbearable pain as he choked on his own sobs. _

_Tentatively and slowly she lifted her paling face to him and with dimmed eyes she offered a weak but genuine smile. "It's okay . . . Ichigo." Her voice barely audible over the sound of the pouring rain, pausing she collected enough breath for what would be her final words._

_He shook his head at her timid attempt to comfort him. Even in her final moments she still thought of others. A cold hand reached for him and he allowed his head to fall and caress the soft palm._

_"I promised five lifetimes" she whispered her voice a soft lullaby in the darkening night. _

_Not knowing what else to do, panic setting in as he felt her hand drop away. He pressed his lips against hers for what would be his first and last kiss. Pulling away as he felt her final breath escape her paled lips, he witnessed her eyes closed and a gentle smile. The sight a permanent reminder of a light that burned impossibly bright._

* * *

Grimacing at the painful memory, a heavy burden that he would forever carry with him. His white knuckled grip on the desk reminded him where he was but also reminding him, he was here and she wasn't.

A giggle and a flash of auburn caught his attention and not caring for the scolding he would get from his teacher he rushed to the door. Forcefully he pulled the barrier out of the way and her name was so close from tumbling from his lips but she wasn't there.

No one was.

Instinctively his hand reached for the chain around his neck as he felt the weight of the world fall beneath him. Sinking to his knees and releasing a choked sob. He didn't care for the stares he received or how vulnerable and weak he seemed in this moment.

Yanking at the chain and breaking its hold around his neck. He flexed his hand tightly around the broken four and three leafed hibiscus pendants she had left behind. His palm encircled the jewels as if they were the last remaining hopes of life left within him.

.

.

_I won't make it to the shore without your light . . ._

_Without you now, this is what it feels like._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Something fluffier and apologies for it is extremely rushed! Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **In my dreams I do.

* * *

If you had asked him what he had for breakfast that morning he wouldn't be able to answer. Asked him what he wore and he would have no clue. Asked him what the weather was like he wouldn't be able to say. Asked if he got into a fight with his father and the bruises would be a lost memory.

If you had asked him if he spent the day with his friends he wouldn't know. Asked if he fought a hollow he wouldn't be able to recall. Asked if he received a lecture from his teacher the abuse would be mute to him. Or for that matter asked him if it was a school day and he would give no signs to indicate that it was.

If you had asked him if it was a good day he would offer a smirk. Asked him if it was a day he would never forget a glint would light up his eyes and contradict the shrug he gave to appease his nonchalant attitude. Asked him if anything stood out on that day and he couldn't deny the soft smile that crept along his features.

Asked him if he felt different he would say he changed that day. He would say that for a moment his world came to a stop and it was filled with bright smiles, expressive grey eyes and glowing auburn. His world was realigned and completed that day.

If you asked him what he does remember he wouldn't hesitate to say, he remembered her and for every day after he would commit to memory everything that was her.

"Ne, Ichigo?" Her sweet voice beckoned to him and like a moth to a flame he was caught.

"Mrs. Kurosaki?" He responded fighting the urge to smirk at her as her cheeks turned a dangerous shade of pink.

Desperately trying to contain her blush which she was certain would permanently stain her cheeks. She focused her stare to the ground as her fingers twisted and tangled at the hem of her shirt. She was mystified at how easily even after all these years he was still able to revert her back to her teenage days.

Swallowing down her nerves and her tongue finally detangling itself she hesitantly took in a breath and asked, "When did you know you loved me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Here's another quick one while I should have been studying.

Thanks to everyone for the support :)

**Disclaimer: **applied.

* * *

_"If I were rain, _  
_That joins sky and earth that otherwise never touch,_  
_Could I join two hearts as well?"_

* * *

Ichigo hated the rain. It only served to remind him of the pain he had endured. Broodingly, he stared at the window, glaring at the individual drops that cascaded down the window pane. His silent breathing fogging the glass, slowly receding only to repeat the pattern again.

A flash of blue lit his darkened room, revealing his scowling demeanour. His brows set heavily atop his chocolate orbs, the same orbs that stared down the rain. Lost in his own thoughts he missed the subtle vibration of his phone by his bed as it called out to him.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he leant his forehead against the cool surface. The cold sending a slight chill to tremor throughout his body. His eyes screwed shut, desperately blocking out the images of a painful memory. For a moment his lips trembled as he sucked in a suffocating breath and fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

Opening his eyes and taking a final, hateful glance at the storm outside he stepped away. The cold easing slightly as he returned to bed. Allowing his eyes to shut, the memory resumed and he fought restlessly against it. His heart racing as he imagined a weight pressing down upon him, constricting him. Blood ran cold as the last of his memory played out and it took the last of his energy to stifle the scream that clung to this throat.

A timid knock broke him from his disparaging thoughts. He contemplated not answering at first, until the soothing and healing nature of her warm spiritual pressure found him. Wrapping him up securely, chasing away the last of his thoughts. His feet found the ground and with quick steps, he swung the door open.

Eyes softening, chocolate gazing into concerned grey. It took only an instant more for his concerned girlfriend to wrap him into her arms. Soft and tentative hands rubbing smooth, consoling circles at the small of his back as hardened muscle tightened around her petite frame. Not caring that her soaked form was pressed against him causing his own clothes to dampen.

Inhaling her sweet scent that was so uniquely her, instantly calming the brewing storm within him.

A throat clearing startled the auburn haired healer that he remained contained in his arms. Entertained brown eyes instantly met glaring chocolate. Isshin's smug smile was near uncontrollable as he offered the towel he had promised Orihime when he welcomed her inside.

Reluctantly, the orange haired shinigami released his hold on her and she timidly pulled away. Offering a soft smile, "Thank you, Kurosaki-san." She said taking the towel from his extended arm.

Beaming at the shy girl, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me dad." Shooting a glance between the young couple as both their cheeks reddened and his brows wiggled.

"Get lost, old goat." Ichigo growled and much to his frustration his father shot the soul reaper a cheesy smile, winked and skipped away from the embarrassed couple.

After taking in a semi calming breath Ichigo pulled the healer inside his room and shut the door behind her. "Here." He spoke suddenly. Orihime stared up at him, tilting her head. Extending his arm out to her, it became clear what his intention was. Her cheeks taking on its characteristic pinkish hue, she slowly offered him the towel. After a couple of months of dating she knew now that arguing with Ichigo was futile.

Unfolding the towel, he took a step closer to her and began running the towel through her damp locks. Softly and gently he dried her, easing the shivers that had begun to rack her body. Taking note of her cheeks turning a deeper pink, he smirked in response.

Continuing to run the towel along her exposed arms, "So, why are you here?" His voice deeper as he continued to close distance between them. "Not that I mind, it's just - you could get sick getting caught in this weather." He quickly added. Realising as much as he hated the thought of her travelling alone to see him, especially in the rain, but he was grateful that she was here. Warming him with just her mere presence.

"B-because I-I know how much K-Kurosaki-kun hates the rain." She whispered realising how close he truly was. Her heart beating fast as she continued her lingered stare across his strong facial features, memorising how the angle of his jaw tightened and released every so often.

"Hime." He reprimanded.

Face flushing darker, "Ichigo-kun." She amended and was relieved to see a tiny smile play at his lips.

"Better."

Satisfied with his work, he turned from her and picked a shirt that was laid out on his dresser. Briefly he turned to her, "Your shirt is too wet, put this on." Handing over the shirt and turning his back once more.

"I-Ichigo, that's not-" she had begun to argue only to be interrupted by a quiet scoff. "Tch. I'm not going to let you get sick." He argued and without further refusal she swiftly discarded her wet shirt and put on his.

The fabric engulfed her, his scent immediately invading her senses and warmth spread throughout her. "You can turn around now." She shyly announced.

The scowler turned and his mouth went dry at the sight of her. It wasn't uncommon for him to appreciate the clothes she wore and how well they framed her. But the sight of her in something he owned, had quite literally left him speechless. She offered him a tentative smile and sweetly thanked him for his generosity. Still floored by the sight of her and the dangerous nature that his thoughts were heading, he missed her stepping towards him and sweetly laying a kiss on his cheek.

She constantly amazed him with her ongoing generosity and kindness. So selfless and caring, even to the point where she would put her own self last. She was everything to him. A light in the darkness, a serenade in the silence.

Clearing his throat, he brought himself back and gave her a soft smile, a light dusting of pink painting his cheeks. Ruffling her hair playfully before his palm cupped the back of her head and gently pulled her closer, resuming the embrace they shared when she first arrived.

Lightning continued to light the scene within his room, the rain offering a sweet ballad to the couple that was lost to their moment.

"Thanks Hime." He whispered softly, his breath caressing her ear and sending shivers down her spine. She inhaled his spicy scent and raised her hands to the back of his neck, pulling slightly away. Staring into her sincere gaze, he lost himself in the endless depths of her bright eyes.

A light beginning to filter through his darkened world.

Gently, sweetly she leant in again. Her lips shyly kissing his. Her movement soft and hesitant but it took only a moment for him to respond. He returned her kiss, his hand on her hip squeezed gently and pulled her impossibly closer. His other hand remained at her neck as he increased the fervour of their embrace.

Moulding himself to her so he could lose himself.

Keeping himself close so he would never lose her.

_Maybe the rain wasn't so bad._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **A big thanks to everyone for their kind words and ongoing support. You are all amazing!

Here's some fluffiness and I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach.

* * *

"Inoue, please don't cry." The orange haired scowler softly spoke as he took note of the silent track of tears that fell down her cheeks. She sniffled silently - an attempt she tried and failed to keep hidden. Forcing a soft smile she met his concerned chocolate stare, "I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun." She spoke quietly, quickly diverting her gaze from his.

"How many times do I have to tell you that this wasn't your fault?" He continued his voice growing sterner as he tried to reassure the auburn haired healer.

However, it didn't work and another sob escaped her lips as she attempted to quell her tears. "But it is my fault." Her voice shaking as the tremor in her chest and lips grew more intense.

Her eyes focused on the large gash that covered the majority of his chest. The tear in his shihakusho revealing the deep red of scorched flesh that trailed from his left shoulder across to his right hip. She bit down hard on her bottom lip as she took in the sight and focused more energy into her Soten Kisshun. The orange glow offered no comfort for the healer as slowly flesh returned to its previous state.

"Why won't you believe me?" The substitute shinigami pushed as he grew more agitated with her persistence to blame herself. There was a moment of silence as his question hung in the air and in that moment he could sense the guilt she felt as if it were tangible. It clouded her form and darkened the space they shared in her home. The walls seemed to enclose the two, the floor rising and ceiling fell, surrounding them in a thick and dense atmosphere.

Ichigo was used to this. Face a hollow, beat it and possibly get injured. It just went with the territory of being a Substitute Soul Reaper. What he wasn't used to was her tears. He probably would never get used it. All he knew was that he wanted them to stop. He hated seeing her sad or worried and he had promised to protect her. No matter the cost and he needed her to understand that. He would time and time again risk his life just so she would be safe.

Orihime bit her lip hard in a naïve attempt to stop the tremble in her lips. Her teeth pressed hard into her plush bottom lip, nearly breaking skin. She knew she was making him worry but the guilt she felt was overwhelming. Seeing the light scars that covered his toned chest was a reminder of all the pain he had to suffer, in order to maintain his promise to protect. It didn't seem fair to her, he always being the one to put himself in danger to save others. But then again, he wouldn't be the Ichigo she knew and fell in love with if he was any other way. He was selfless and as much as his will to protect, fight and never stop frightened her, it also only made her love him more.

The two had been walking together after school when Ichigo's badge had signalled a hollow close by. After a quick stop at Orihime's to safely drop off Ichigo's now soulless form, they set off. The hollow hadn't been too far away and within moments was defeated. It was the menos grande that they hadn't anticipated and as Orihime concerned herself over a slight injury that Ichigo had received she failed to notice the impending danger.

Releasing a powerful cero Orihime was too late to call out her shield and feared the worst. Screwing her eyes shut and taking in a final breath she waited for the blow to be delivered. Only the cero never hit and slowly she opened her eyes to find Ichigo standing before her. He had moved so quick that she hadn't even realised. Zangetsu posed before him taking the brunt of the charge but Ichigo hadn't escaped entirely unharmed. Her breath caught in her throat as blood dripped from his wound, and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

A moment later the menos was defeated, Ichigo collapsed to his knees as the last of his adrenaline wore out. Shaky legs made their way to him, kneeling beside him she opened her mouth only to be cut off. "Are you okay?" He asked his voice surprisingly strong considering the injury he had just sustained.

She didn't reply, instead she focused on swallowing the tears that threatened to fall; she steeled herself and helped him to his feet. It was only when he was sat in her apartment and her Soten Kisshun in place that she allowed the tears to fall.

Taking in a shuddering breath she focused her stare to the floor, "Because . . ." Her voice trailed off as she attempted to arrange her scrambled thoughts. "B-Because I-I should have seen it coming and n-now you're h-hurt because of me." She finished with another fresh set of tears falling freely to the floor.

The orange haired teen furrowed his brows further, her fresh onslaught of tears not going unnoticed. "Inoue-" he began but was interrupted by the whispered voice of the healer before him.

"It's because I'm weak" her voice so soft and the hurt it carried was palpable. He hated seeing her like this, having promised to protect her and that included anything and everything.

"I promised to protect you." He spoke suddenly.

Startled grey eyes met hardened chocolate, "But you're always getting hurt because of me." She argued her voice barely audible.

"That's enough Inoue." He demanded. Never had he imagined raising his voice to the sweet and timid girl before him but it seemed that nothing else would work. She needed to understand that it was his duty to protect her, that he would do anything to keep her safe.

"And don't you dare call yourself weak. You are not weak." He spoke calmer then before but the force of his words hadn't lessened. Her mouth drop to protest his claims but he had had enough. He could no longer sit there and listen to her as she continued to criticize herself.

"I don't care how many scars I get. The bruises, cuts, scrapes they mean nothing as long as you are safe. I need to protect you because I need you to heal me. You're the only one that can." Never being one for big speeches before he found himself panting at his sudden verbose nature.

The true meaning of his words clouded the room and making it unbearably small, each word slowly sinking in, not just for her but for him as well. His injury healed, the shield receded and it felt as if a wall had finally fallen between them.

Shaking her head softly, "There are others who can heal you." She said, her eyes continuing to bore a hole into the ground that she had found ever so fascinating.

"No, Inoue." She gazed up at him, unsure of what to say but he continued when she remained silent.

"_You_ are the only one." His voice was quieter but the impact was immediate. Her eyes widening and cheeks burning she tried to look away but he cupped her chin hindering any attempt to do so. She didn't know what to say, much less what she should do. It was agonising the moments that passed after those words left his lips.

"Kuro-" she began in a breathless whisper but was cut off when Ichigo crushed his lips against hers. His lips moulded perfectly with hers and when he hadn't felt her pull away he continued. His hand smoothly ran along her slender arm, continuing until resting at the nape of her neck, tilting her head gently to deepen their kiss. His other hand burned a path along her back, stopping at the small of her back and he pushed her closer to him.

Her lips were soft, her actions timid but with every second that passed, as they were locked in their embrace, each and every single nerve ending of his was set ablaze. His heart beating impossibly fast and palms sweated, as realisation sunk in of just how much the gentle girl, now captured in his arms, truly meant to him.

The healer tightened her hands, which after the initial shock had found their way to his torn shihakusho, encouraging him further. Her cheeks stained a permanent red as she slowly allowed her eyes to close and embrace this all too surreal moment. The heat of his body consuming her, wrapping her up so tightly that she prayed the moment would never end. Her heart rate was surely exceeding its limits and she pushed herself closer into him, hoping the contact would hinder any escape plans that her heart may have.

Finally he pulled - reluctantly away allowing for much needed breath. Staring at her through a hooded gaze, her glazed eyes met his, foreheads pressed together as their panting breath fanned over flushed skin.

"Do you believe me now?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Another update because I couldn't help myself.

Another short one and pure fluff. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Bleach.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You want to be a teacher, a baker . . . an astronaut? An engineer and a painter?"

"Hmm . . yep!"

"Oo-kay. You also want to live in America, England . . . Germany, Australia and . . . Italy?"

"That's correct!"

"Right. And you want to taste all the donuts in the shop?"

"Mmmm yes!"

". . ." Ichigo was at a loss for words. Staring in utter confusion at the unseemly auburn haired beauty before him, she was definitely full of surprises.

She continued her perusal of the varying ice cream flavours before deciding on strawberry. The scowler lifted a brow towards her normal choice. With a shrug, he shook off his current musings and accepted the prepared cones. Handing hers over, he immediately took joy in the beaming smile she offered as she energetically accepted her sweet treat.

Together they continued along the pathway, enjoying the warmth the sun provided. He couldn't contain the slight tug at his lips as he watched the gusto in which Orihime enjoyed her ice cream. Yep, full of surprises.

"You know that's a lot you want to achieve. That'll take some time." He mused, continuing their previous conversation.

"Five lifetimes." The healer chirped only allowing for a slight pause before finishing her ice cream.

"So you've been thinking about this for a while then?" He inquired, his ice cream seemingly forgotten as it melted onto his hand.

The healer turned bright eyes towards the shinigami beside her and smiled gently, "Only for a little while." She spoke softly, reflecting on a distant memory. Her eyes clouded with an unnamed emotion and she had successfully garnered his undivided attention again.

But just as quick as the sadness overcame her, she quickly recovered and flashed him another blinding smile. He contemplated questioning her but thought it best to leave it for the meantime. Instead they both fell into a comfortable silence as they continued to walk.

Walking past Karasu River, it was the perfect setting for the couple. The sun had now begun its descent and the rays hit the water's surface creating the perfect glow across the water's edge. Hand in hand they enjoyed the tranquillity of the scene before them, taking a moment to pause and truly indulge in it.

With a quiet sigh, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze gaining his attention once more. "What's on your mind, Hime?" He asked tightening is hold on her hand, encouraging her to answer him.

Smiling softly, "It's just . . . Um-." She fiddled with her thoughts, trying to form the sentence she desperately wanted to say. He leant in closer to her, a slight quirk in his lip offering the support she needed to carry on.

Gathering the courage she needed, she continued. "You know there's something else about those five lifetimes. I-I want to share each one with you." The last part she said quietly that he nearly hadn't heard her.

Tugging her hand suddenly he continued on ahead. The slight jerk shaking her, she let out a startled cry, "Wah! Ichigo?" She questioned her heart thudding loudly in her ears as his silence continued to make her fret.

Glancing at his fretting girlfriend, he smirked. "Well c'mon Hime, we better get started on those donuts."

The smile she gave in response had the power to dull the sun and from that moment on he promised that for five lifetimes and more he would make sure that that smile never faded.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Just a quick upload whilst extremely bored on my uni break.

Thank you to everyone for your kind words and support :)

Very light and fluffy and inspired by the song All Of Me by John Legend. A very beautiful song which I highly recommend you have listen to. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** Never going to happen.

* * *

_You're my downfall, you're my muse._  
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues._  
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you._

* * *

She's different. Unique.

Watching her smile, the same smile that can blind and brighten. Her wide and hopeful eyes, grey, a colour meant for dullness but on her it's full of life. Auburn locks that caress her back, curving gently at the end, perfectly accentuating the beauty of those strands. The sun catching a lock and illuminating a tapestry of frightening beauty. Unraveling auburn mixed with gold giving an ethereal and other worldly glow to the already impossibly unique woman. Fair skin, pure, unfazed by the battles and the turmoil, soft, smooth skin, flawless, a fragile porcelain that he dare to desire.

It was impossible how beautiful she is.

And she is beautiful.

But that's not just it. She is so much more than her looks. Kind and caring, her heart bleeds for anyone. Whether an enemy or ally, she is generous with the care she provides. She empathises and sympathises, no one deemed unfit by her. Accepting of all, his fear that she is too kind for her own good.

Her positivity is infectious and she always tries. No matter how dangerous or hard. She tries and for every attempt, he swears he'll protect.

Sweet and loving, her thoughts never straying far from that of the ones she cares and loves. A will to throw herself first and this only strengthens his resolve.

Soft and gentle.

Battled and bruised.

By all means they were polar opposites. He is headstrong, a brute, a punk. People feared him. She was softly spoken, a princess, a goddess. She was never far from others, her popularity immensely outdoing that of the orange haired scowler. The attraction of others to her only served as a reminder of his unyielding desire to protect her.

She heals him. Reminding him of the sun and how every morning it will rise, just as she will always be there to ease the pain after every battle. Beaming smiles, outshine his glowering disposition and he'll even admit, it's hard to scowl when she smiles.

Softly spoken, always reassuring, herself bottom at the list but she is his priority. He didn't know when it happened, or why. Maybe it wasn't a particular occasion but more like a development. A build up of all the reasons that slowly began to make sense. Piece by piece, it came together and filled a part of him that he had sworn would be impossible to mend.

But she could always do the impossible. Just when things were making sense, she always knew how to turn them on their head. Whether that be with little blue men, or wasabi and red bean concoctions, or robots.

Some may say she is weird, spacey, a scatter brain. They'll say she is weak. But he doesn't see that. Any imperfection she may have he is blinded too. She is perfect and any fault she may have is caring and loving his density.

She's definitely different. Something else all together. But that's Orihime Inoue and he wouldn't want her any other way.

Along with his promise to protect, he promises himself. Seems only fair, for she has already given him everything she has.

He vows all of himself, knowing that she will care for him better then he could. He knows this for certain because he will care for her better then she could.

* * *

_You're my end and my beginning.  
Even when I lose I'm winning.  
Cause I give you all of me.  
And you give me all of you._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoy this next installment. Again thank you to everyone for continuing to read and review, you are all so awesome and I truly appreciate it!

My intention for this next drabble was for it to be longer, but unfortunately I hit writer's block badly. So, I rearranged and changed some of it and turned it into more of a drabble.

**Soundtrack: **So Strong by Naughty Boy feat. Chasing Grace & No One Here To Sleep by Naughty Boy feat. Bastille.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

* * *

She sat where she always did, along the windowsill, the sun filtering through, creating shadows across her porcelain skin. She was thinking about him again, like always. Her face composed but her thoughts running rampant. She kept calm because she had no other choice.

The tea she prepared earlier, sat by her side untouched, slowly cooling. To blink seemed to take an eternity and her fingers carelessly entwined their way through auburn locks, the sun catching stray strands and lighting them gold. She glanced away for merely a moment, finally turning her gaze to the outside world and was caught off guard by the daunting beauty the sun had brought with it.

However, she seemed to remain unfazed and ungracefully and regretfully a single tear found its way. Sliding gently, slowly caressing the contours of her cheek until finally falling, hanging for a mere moment before landing and absorbing into pale flesh.

Maybe that's why she cannot escape the thought of him. Because the moment she releases it, it finds its way back and clings.

Straying along her skin, sinking slowly and consuming her.

The thought of him engulfs her. The heart break and the pain is an all-consuming weight that burdens delicate and fragile shoulders. She tries desperately to shake the feeling and the moment it feels lighter, it crashes down heavier than before. It's strange to think that once the thought of him brought her happiness and joy but now . . . it hurts. So deep and so bad that she constantly tortures herself over their memories.

He left.

Her regret was not following.

Too much of a coward to at least try to give him a reason to stay.

Instead, she wished him well, offered a sincere smile that instantly fell once he turned and coldness seeped deep into her bones.

No one knew if he would come back, if he would brave his soul and return to a place he once called home. But she always held onto hope that maybe the time away would make him realise what he were missing.

They remained in contact after he firstly departed. Messaged constantly and checked in with the other. She mused that no matter the distance, he still wanted to protect her and her heart would ache at the hope that gave her. But as time passed, the messages slowed and soon came few and far between. She understood life would get in the way eventually but, she just thought that after everything they had been through that it would take more than distance to tear them apart.

She longed to see that scowl, the memory just wasn't enough. To hear that deep voice, hardened by the dangerous life that had pursued him. Regardless the dangers encountered, he never did falter, and never did he wane. Only he fought harder, longer and never stopped until he were sure everyone he cared about was safe.

Then he came to face the man who had turned everything around. Changed everything. The strong became weak and hope died. That cold and dark figure hurt him and his friends, encouraging the substitute to promise that he would do everything in his power to stop him. At any cost, and that's exactly what he did.

He lost his powers.

But saved everyone.

Protected them.

But lost himself.

She knew he wouldn't be the same and watching the ones he once protected fight the battles he once led, she knew would be a crushing blow. She remembered when he made her promise to not go out and fight, to stay away and heal only when necessary. It was the one way he could protect her, like he had promised, and she nodded in understanding and swore she wouldn't make him worry.

But still the promises weren't enough.

The pain was too much for him too bare and soon he left, needing to learn another life so that he could cope with the one that had been forced upon him. When he told everyone that he planned on leaving and didn't know when he would come back or if he would ever, she couldn't contain the tears that fell. She looked at him and his chocolate gaze focused on her sad grey one. He offered her that soft look that he so rarely showed and offered the faintest of smiles.

Then promised it will all be okay.

But it wasn't.

She curses herself everyday for the fear that overcame her. She was so close but in the end she faltered and let him walk out of her life.

Still every day she checked her messages and soon learnt not to be so disappointed when nothing was there.

Five years had passed.

She graduated high school and college passed in a blur.

She found a secure job, in the end teaching won over her many other aspirations.

Although, she still hung onto hope.

She tried dating but she couldn't stop wishing that it would be him there and not the other. It wasn't fair to them and they could see through the façade.

His memory now haunts her and as much pain as it has brought her, she just can't stop loving him.

She won't stop.

Because she still clings, as if it were a lifeline, to the hope of him and one day.

* * *

"Inoue" his voice rung out so clearly that she thought it to be a dream. How long had it been since she heard that deep muscular voice, the only voice that could make her weak in the knees and her heart race. Her back to him but his warmth consumed her, as it used to. It seemed impossible that after all this time he was now standing only a couple meters away. She debated whether to turn or not. Struggling if it was right to allow her to see him again, knowing he may disappear once more. Or maybe she was frightened that she wouldn't be able to hold back.

But he had called out and just like every other time she responded.

Her delicate frame and fragile disposition turned slowly, her lips parted in a breathless gasp as large grey eyes widened. The tiniest of smiles played at his lips and she melted, she lost herself in his gaze, overwhelmed by the rush of emotions that overcame her in that very instant. So many emotions mixed together, a combination so strong it was suffocating.

"Kurosaki-kun?" She said almost inaudibly and his lip twitched ever so slightly in response. It was him, after all this time. The same tall, muscular, orange haired man that followed her into her dreams every night.

"It's been awhile" he said taking a step closer.

Her feet barely leaving the ground, she shuffled ever so slightly towards him. He stood only a breath away and with the rush of emotions that crashed down onto her, a dainty and delicate hand lifted, her finger barely grazing his callous hand. It was him. A soft, sad smile graced her lips as wide, searching eyes focused on his. "It's been so long." She breathed and her hand fell to her side as to did her stare. No longer was she able to hold back the tears.

The pain of his memory was stifling and she wrapped her arms around herself to make sure she didn't fall apart. But soon she wasn't the only one holding herself together. His long arms encompassed her and held her tightly against his toned and lean frame. The warmth of his chest seared into her and her eyes widen at the sudden embrace. One hand rubbed soothingly at the small of her back, encouraging the tears to fall.

And she let them.

She felt safe again.

If only for a moment.

His other hand cradled her head as he whispered so softly, "Let it out, Inoue." His voice a soft chorus too her ears. Her arms gently disentangled themselves and wrapped around his strong back, his muscles tensing under her touch and relaxing. As he embraced her, she remembered that this had to be hard for him too so she held on tighter and hoped that the comfort of each other could soothe the pain that haunted them. A soft breeze picked up around them and had this been any other time it could have been almost romantic, but it wasn't and the circumstances of his return was nothing to be joyous about. But his warmth and the soothing rhythm of his beating heart was all the comfort she needed to allow her to forget, for just a moment that her world hadn't recently been torn apart . . . again.

Because it felt as if finally the sun had risen.

* * *

The healer didn't know how long they stayed like that. Wrapped into each other's arms and letting the years of pain slowly ebb away into a distant numbness of being. Her legs tiring and shaking under the weight, she swayed slightly but it was enough for him to understand and easily he repositioned himself. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder he stood beside her and let her lean against his sturdy frame. Any other time her face would be a flamed by the contact they had been sharing but today was different.

Today would allow her not to care what he thought or what good decorum was. She lacked the energy to care for that anymore. She needed his strength to keep her upright and in a way she thought he also needed her weakness to give him a sense of purpose. Without a word uttered he took an easy step forward and her legs responded to the movement and soon they walked away from the pain and moved forward together.

It was strange how five years could pass but she could still feel the same around him. No words had been spoken but they stayed in a comfortable silence. Strangely beneath the turmoil it was peaceful; a moment in time where it struck her hard how much she truly missed him. Missing him grow into a man, grow accustom to a toner body and a leaner frame.

She probably missed his first relationship but she was glad to not have been a witness. Right now her heart wasn't strong enough to bear the thought of him loving another. How selfish right? He has every right but she needed him now and she believes he understands that and he placates that need.

For the first time in such a long time she felt an eerie sense of calm and peace befall her. She knew that it is a fleeting moment but in his arms it is easy to forget. Breathing that all too familiar scent. Masculine and sweet, the strangest combination but it's his and it is all consuming and hypnotic. Easily she can take herself back to when they were younger and their biggest heartache was the end of week test or the occasional hollow. The years had taught her to push the memory of endless plains of sand, white towers, and an inverted moon to farthest depths of her memory.

She didn't understand why that even after safely returning her back to her apartment that he remained. She would have thought that he would leave but instead he casually led her to the couch and seemed unfazed by the way she still clung to him. Her arms firmly wrapped around his strong and sturdy back and one across his toned stomach, which both was easily felt under the light fabric of his shirt. A slight shiver raced through her body and the shudder she made only seemed to encourage his hold on her. She could feel herself curling into the crook of his hold as if willing herself into a ball to hide from the anger of the world.

To forget the pain.

Hours had passed and yet they did not move.

They did not speak.

The silence was comforting, the rhythm of his heart beat under her ear was the only assurance she needed to hold herself together. Because through it all he was here again and it was what she needed. She didn't mind the feel of his arms wrapped around her, it was soothing and familiar. His calloused hand carefully smoothing out the lines of her shirt, as he absentmindedly fell into the pattern. Her heart raced at the contact and his touch set her nerves ablaze. They burned under the warmth he provided and cautiously she reacted, her own hand splaying out against his chest feeling the steady beat of his heart under her fingertips.

Looking into his chocolate gaze, she was lost. He held her there, unafraid to turn away. Undeterred to turn his attention to something else.

Nothing said.

Nothing needed.

Catching onto the tension that had slowly been created, losing themselves in the others stare. Never breaking contact as if asking questions and the silence created was answer enough. It was natural and her breath immediately caught as his lips so softly, sweetly greeted hers in a shy kiss.

Unsure now that contact had been made that it was the right time but without thought or hesitation she returned his kiss. Their lips never leaving the other, burned together sending her heart soaring and gratefully the world around them disappeared. They were lost to this moment. Buried into each other's scent, lips slanting over the other and moulding perfectly together.

It was sweet and gentle, his hand softly trailed up her arm as he reached her cheek, grazed by his fingers as his hand came to rest at the nape of her neck holding her firmly in place. Her body was alight by the contact and she could feel, see, taste, nothing but him. The only man she had ever loved.

Her hands came to his chest and grasped at the material burying themselves into the fabric, holding on tightly, scared to ever let go. With this their kiss deepened. His tongue flicked out and traced her bottom lip asking permission which she gave. Entering and burying itself, she let out a soft moan in the feel. Intensifying their embrace as they lost themselves in the battle, holding firmly onto the other. Wanting nothing more to remain how they were.

His arm wrapped around her hips and with one swift motion he brought her closer, their bodies moulding together and it was strange how perfectly they combined. Her curves sitting finely along his hardened and toned form. It was perfect to her, regardless the situation that had brought them here. His hand slowly crept under her shirt and met the smooth skin of her back as he caressed it gently, his palm burning a fiery trail along her skin.

Enough time had passed; there was no need for words to be spoken or confessions made. Enough tears had fallen; they knew pain, understood it and carried it with them. It was transcribed into their beings, but the time had come for them to stop suffering. Their bodies had taken enough of a beating.

It was time to heal. Leave the pain, the sorrow, the desperation behind and learn to breathe again. Embrace the rising sun and take comfort in the warmth. No longer allowing themselves to be haunted, taunted by the darkness. It would be slow, it would take time but that didn't matter.

Because they would heal, together.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Just a quick one and I may possibly do a part two.

Hope you all enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **Do we need to go through this again?

* * *

"Tatsuki, I'm scared." A timid voice spoke, as the ebony haired karate expert finished lacing and tying the final pieces of the intricate bodice on her best friend. The fine silk ribbon wove effortlessly through each slip and gracefully aligned the piece together. Delicate and intricate lace designs lined the smooth, porcelain skin accentuating the fragility of the material and the wearer.

With a tiny smile and slight laugh she replied, "Of what, Orihime?" Tatsuki knew perfectly well the frets the auburn haired healer held. Although, this knowledge still had no effect on the tough girl. She already knew that any fear her best friend may have was not necessary. Finishing her task of securing the periwinkle blue silk bow around the healer's petite frame, she took a step back to admire the final product.

The tiniest shade of pink covered the timid girl's cheek, "Of falling. You know how much of a klutz I can be." She spoke and turned her head slightly so that she may catch a view of the strong girl behind her.

Still, this had little effect on the highly amused black haired best friend.

Layers and layers of soft tulle overlapped creating just the right amount of puffiness. Not so much that she looked like an over exaggeration of a gypsy bride, just enough to truly create the perfect princess. The full length gown sat in all the right places. The lace hugged her curves and magnificently covered her larger assets, whilst also creating a modest look that suited the day. Tulle overlapped and overflowed over slender legs and stopped a mere inch from the floor. The dress was finalised with simple, four inch, silver satin shoes that peeked from beneath their covering.

Long, soft auburn haired cascaded gracefully down her lace covered back in soft waves. No veil covered her locks - Orihime having opted out of the choice as she didn't want the veil to obscure her precious pendants. Two hibiscus pendants pinned back her bangs and framed the soft curve of her face. Little makeup was needed, just a slight tint of soft pink shadow, a smidgen of mascara and a nude lip to create a natural look.

"You're not going to fall." The feisty woman replied nonchalantly, as she resumed fixing any creases in her dress. Reluctantly she allowed the auburn haired girl to dress her in the simple, to the knee, champagne coloured dress. And she would never dare to speak of how much she liked it. She did have her image to protect after all. But that didn't matter. Today wasn't about her.

"But Tatsuki." The bride pouted softly, her bright grey eyes shining with unshed tears.

With a soft sigh, the karate champion embraced her friend, "You're going to be okay. Trust me. Now don't cry, you'll ruin your makeup." She reprimanded, pulling back to see an unconvinced face.

"How can you be so sure?" She whispered. Dark lashes falling over hesitant eyes.

"Because you've already fallen." Was her simple reply.

Immediately the unconventional response perked up the worried girl. "Wah, Tatsuki?" She questioned, her head tilting causing a waterfall of auburn to fall over her bare shoulder.

"Nevermind. C'mon can't keep him waiting." She smirked, grabbing a gentle wrist and pulling her out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hey guys! Here's another installment. Hope you enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

* * *

The town had plummeted into darkness and checking his phone yet again the scowler took note that it had now been four hours and still the power had not come back. Frustrated he ran his hand through – what can only be described as a tangled mess of disorganised orange locks. He irritably sighed and removed himself from his seated position against his bed. The manga he had once been reading, lay forgotten on the floor.

It was two hours ago when he retreated back to his room after his father had insisted on sharing more of his 'creative' and 'entertaining' ghost stories – torch to chin and all. To say the shinigami wasn't in the least interested was an understatement. Thus, he made a quick getaway whilst Karin was being hindered from her earlier escape plan.

Peeking out of his door he could hear the familiar drawl of his father's voice as he continued his tale of a . . . haunted chappy doll? Ichigo scoffed silently as his mind continued to chide his father's story telling abilities. Walking towards the kitchen, his path lit by scattered candles that Yuzu had taken great care in setting up. Pausing briefly he caught sight of his father with his two sisters.

Yuzu sat enraptured with the tale, a blanket firmly grasped in her hand as her eyes bulged at the 'gruesome' details of his father's tale. Karin however, was less than enthused but the slight tilt to her mouth indicated she was getting some sort of enjoyment from their father's antics. Ichigo reluctantly agreed that it was a comforting sight, although he wouldn't dream of voicing that opinion anytime soon.

The sun had bid its goodbye and the last remaining hopes of light had fled the town. Candles and torches flicked on and illuminated the windows of neighbouring homes and even Ichigo took it upon himself to light a few more as the darkness settled heavily into their family home.

Story time had finally come to a close when Karin had finally reached her limit and quite impressively laid a solid hit to her father's chin. Sending the old man in a puddle of his own tears, as he cuddled up to the poster of his beloved late wife. Karin rolled her eyes, Ichigo stifled his laughter with his hand and Yuzu took it upon herself to comfort Isshin with a gentle hug and smile.

The highly dysfunctional moment was interrupted when Ichigo's phone began ringing. Pulling the phone from his pocket, his brows furrowed as he read the caller I.D. but instantly he answered the call and pressed it to his ear.

"Inoue?"

"Hai, Kurosaki-kun. I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time." She answered timidly.

Glancing at the scene before him he couldn't discourage the smirk. "No, just enjoying some _family bonding._" Sarcasm lacing his words like a mastered second language.

"Oh." Orihime replied and immediately he could sense the sadness in her tone. Smacking a hand to his forehead he inwardly cursed himself for his carelessness. "I just wanted to check if the power had come back at your place." She recovered from her earlier state and resumed back to her normal bubbly demeanour.

"Nah it hasn't. Was that all you wanted to ask?" He questioned unable to keep the speculation out of his tone.

"Yep! Thanks Kurosaki-kun." She continued cheerily.

"Inoue, are you sure?" He questioned again.

"O-of course. G-goodnight." She stuttered slightly and if the alarm bells weren't ringing before they definitely were now. Before he could even reply to the sentiment she had hung up. Leaving him confused and feeling strangely dejected.

Staring down at his phone, the conversation he just had replaying over in his head. The substitute shinigami couldn't help but be worried. There was something off, he just knew it. Although he wasn't the best at reading people, when it came to Inoue it was different. She was like an open book or glass case. Instantly he knew something was wrong and as he took another look around him, noticing his family now dismally trying to put together a decent meal, it hit him like a tonne of bricks.

Turning to the door, he called over his shoulder that he was going for a walk and would be back later. Karin and Yuzu stared after their brother's retreating form, confused by his sudden departure but Isshin smirked knowingly as he called to the girls and readied them for what he proclaimed to be best blackout dinner ever.

The sound of Isshin yelping reached Ichigo as he shut the door behind him.

Not too long after, he was facing an all too familiar door. For a moment hesitation seeped in. Was this the right thing to do? Maybe he was wrong and nothing was wrong with her. He was just overreacting, but it was too late now. Can't come this far, only to run back home. No, he couldn't do that.

Straightening himself, he raised his fist and with a final inhale of breath, he knocked.

In that same instant, there was a flicker.

The door creaked open and the town became alight.

She giggled softly at his confused scowl.

"Kurosaki-kun? What are you doing here?" The auburn haired girl questioned. Innocent grey eyes lit with a sense of hope and the faintest pink dusted her cheeks.

"I-uh . . . I-." _Damn! _He hadn't anticipated that. "I was just – uh – checking in on . . . you?" There was a brief moment of silence as his awkward sentence hung in the air, making him feel far too self-conscience.

"Thank you." She spoke softly, breaking the silence and smiled sweetly. There was so much more behind those two words that he wouldn't be able to properly comprehend now. But soon he would.

"You're welcome." He spoke just as soft and for an instance it was just them two. Caught in lingering stares and unspoken words of promise.

The world could have plummeted back into darkness at that point and they would have been none the wiser.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Hope you're all enjoying this series. It's nice having an outlet for all my Ichihime feels :)

Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows and a special thank you to my guest reviewers. You are all so kind and I wish I could personally thank you all :)

Now this one was partly inspired by Somebody To Die For by Hurts. Amazing song and I am so in love with this duo. If you haven't listen to any of their stuff, I strongly recommend you do. I can't get enough of it.

Anyway enough with my rambling and on with the next installment!

Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: **Just double checking. Yep, still don't own it.

* * *

"Ichigo, she's going to be okay." A slightly exasperated, violet eyed shinigami reassured the ever-growing tense substitute. Rukia took note of the constant clenching of his fist and jaw, undoubtedly teeth grinded against each other as knuckles turned white. The strong chords of his neck bunched tightly, swallowing deeply the third lump that had developed in his throat. Clearly, he would continue to beat himself up over this. He always did. It was never someone else's fault, always his. No one else failed, only he did.

Of course Ichigo was strong, proud and independent. But she knew better. He was just as fragile and torn on the inside. Carrying the constant pain and memories of years gone by. Taking all the burden and responsibilities onto himself, refusing the aid of others, insisting on being everyone's protector, to make up for the one he couldn't. She was convinced that his shoulders would have caved in by now.

"Rukia, you don't know that." He growled in response. The scowler was agitated she knew that and she could understand his worry, but she was one growl away from knocking him out. Might do some good too if she did. Urahara wouldn't have to worry about replacing the floor from his constant pacing and she would be saved from staring at his sorry looking face, and maybe she would be able to knock some sense into him. Highly tempting but she reigned in her temper, for a little while longer at least.

"Baka! Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" She called out, sending a scathing look of disapproval in his direction. Although, he took no notice, only switching his gaze from the floor to the closed door at varying intervals waiting for something . . . anything.

"I really don't have the time to put up with you, midget." He replied, not even considering turning his stare towards the smaller shinigami.

_That's it!_ With a final huff she launched a solid hit to his gut. Successfully, sending him into a crumbled heap against the back wall.

"You know she would hate to see you like this!" She yelled, a lot louder than necessary but she didn't have the time for tact and subtlety. She was going to make him see her reasoning.

He fixed her with an agitated stare, panting heavily. However, he made no move to retaliate. Instead he continued to catch his breath and allowed his orange locks to fall over guilt ridden eyes.

_That sad mess. _"You should be used to this by now. These things will happen and you can't beat yourself up over it every time!" She continued to berate him. Taking steps closer to him, as if to reiterate the meaning behind her words with every echo of her steps against the hardwood floor.

She noticed his orbs unfocused and flashed with an emotion she couldn't exactly pinpoint but the pain he carried was palpable. There was fear there too. It trailed him like a shadow, lay hidden in his eyes and spoke softly in an undertone, deaf only to those not careful to listen. Stepping hesitantly towards him now, she softened her voice, gently asking, "What are you afraid of?"

Silence. A tense moment passed, followed by another. Seconds turned to minutes and he still didn't budge. It was a loaded question, heavy with an unimaginable weight. Rukia knew full well that no matter what he has been through, no matter what he has accomplished, and no matter what power he has . . . He was still human. No destiny or heritage could change that. He was human first. It was his greatest strength and biggest downfall.

"I'm not . . ." He spoke softly, his eyes downcast, talking to his lap instead of her. There was a hesitation, and she knew he couldn't truthfully finish his sentence. He wouldn't believe it, and it would be alien on his tongue. She knew that, because she wouldn't have believed it either.

The sound of a door sliding open distracted him from his thoughts and immediately his head snapped up. The large, brightly coloured visored stepped out. Fixing his gaze to the wallowing bright haired punk, he offered a soft smile and gentle nod.

Following their silent exchange, Ichigo collected himself and made his way to the room, Rukia following close behind. Passing Hachi along the way, he paused briefly to nod in gratitude.

Rukia watched as he stopped at the doorway, leaning against the frame. His own frame still tense as he locked his eyes onto the sleeping beauty.

The healer lay peacefully on the futon, her auburn locks splayed underneath her like a halo of pure sunshine. Soft, quiet breaths escaped her parted pink lips and a faint dust of pink tinted her cheeks.

The sag in his shoulders was proof enough that the relief he felt was instant and maybe he was allowing some of the weight to fall. Chocolate orbs softened and the tension in his jaw relaxed, obviously set at ease by the scene before him.

The time staring at the Shun Shun Rikka user passed in silence. The gentle rises and falls of her chest was the reassurance they both needed and comforted the two shinigami.

Turning her gaze again to the scowler next to her, she watched as his hand tightened around the door frame. White knuckles reappearing along with the audible grounding of his jaw. The muscles that bunched under the material of his shihakusho made it clear that the thought he was having was dangerous. It was volatile and loaded. The ebony haired shinigami prepared herself, tensing her fist, preparing to knock him into tomorrow if necessary.

What he said next contradicted everything. It wasn't angry, it wasn't bitter. It was soft and gentle.

Quietly he spoke, his tone marred by sadness, yearning and desperation, all interlaced together, spilling out in a melancholic sound that was unsuited for the young shinigami.

His eyes never left the auburn haired teen before them.

"I'm afraid of a world without her."

Reaching out a now relaxed hand to his shoulder, she offered a reassuring pat, "Lucky for you she's not going anywhere." She smiled softly when he finally turned to her, the hesitation and question clear in his tired chocolate orbs.

"Don't even question it." She said before he could think to disregard her. She nudged him closer into the room and slid the door closed between them.

_Took the damn fool long enough. _She chuckled to herself, walking away with a satisfied smile planted firmly on her lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Hope all are well :) Anyway not much to say except thanks to everyone for their continuing support! It really means the world to me.

This is part 2 to chapter 9 (Orihime in her wedding dress). Enjoy! :)

* * *

The first thought was there was way too much distance between them. Her steps although certain, were too slow. Everything seemed slow. He couldn't explain but even the rises and falls of his chest were laggard. The music even eased its pace, and soon it dimmed completely.

Then he realised it was just her and him and just as laggard as his breaths had become, his crooked smile appeared.

Her clear grey eyes focused on his and his never left hers and with each step she was closer than before. She took another step and he remembered all the reasons that brought him here. Remembered what they had been through together, all the good and the bad.

Every emotion he had felt for the amazing woman making her way towards him was amplified. Nerves were a blaze and every fibre and being in his body was set alight, tingling with anticipation.

He could see the nervous fidgeting of her fingers as they played around the bouquet. Dainty fingers played with each other, round and round each finger would circle the other. A smirk appeared on his face as he continued to follow the pattern her fingers were subconsciously making.

_She was fidgeting again, her slender digits playing at the hem of her school cardigan. Graduation was in a week so he assumed it was just nerves for the upcoming event which they had just finished rehearsal for. Pink tinged her cheeks as she turned bright eyes to him and if he wasn't mistaken there was the slightest trace of water edging those wide orbs. His brow immediately furrowed, the slight thought of her upset set him on edge. _

_She bit timidly at her bottom lip. She was debating with herself to say something. He could sense the eternal struggle that was warring within her. Yet, he remained patient and waited for the timid girl to speak. He stepped closer to her, hoping it was encouragement enough for her to continue. He realised a while ago that he was his most patient with her. He wasn't quick to react with her, he was softer, gentler._

_He couldn't understand it._

_His relationship with her was different to the ones he had with others. Had he spent any longer on that trail of thought maybe the answer would have been clearer sooner, instead as was usual with his thick headedness he brushed it off._

_Finally, soft pink lips parted, "Thank you." She quietly offered. He didn't know what to expect but he wasn't expecting that. _

"_For . . .?" He questioned._

_Her cheeks flamed, "Everything." She whispered in reply and the answer still left him none the wiser. Thoughts to question her further were cut off when, soft lips met his cheek. Chocolates orbs widened as the girl disappeared down the hall. Well he certainly wasn't any wiser now, but the tingling sensation her lips brought hadn't eased. He was so confused but it was nice. Leaving the school in a daze that day, he never saw the flying kick his dad greeted him with when he entered his home later that evening. _

_The following week however, would allow him the chance to confuse her. Clad in their graduation robes, smiling and taking photos as offers of congratulations and best wishes were thrown around, he spotted her. Brisk strides taken, he leaned down and planted his own chaste kiss against her soft cheek. The breath caught in her throat made him smirk._

"_You're welcome." He smirked, it was cocky but he knew at once when he spotted her dancing fingers cease their display, he knew from that day on things would be different._

She took another step, closing the gap between them. He was anxious, that's for sure. Hands tightening around each other as the yearning to greet her halfway began to become a very promising and tempting idea.

Now dressed in stunning and pristine white she was alluring. The soft sways of the material against her slender legs were near hypnotic. Another stride taken, perfect pink lips parted and bright grey eyes focused. He was extremely close to losing himself in those eyes, in this moment. So close, but not yet she was still too far away.

_There she goes again. Off on another nonsensical tangent. Something about robots and blue men? Where she developed such an overactive imagination he will never know but he can't help but to listen. Caught onto every word, watching every movement she makes; the flailing of her hands, widening of eyes and the bouncing on the balls of her feet. Strangely, he is fascinated. That's when it happened. It occurred to him, that he could probably live the rest of his life happily listening to her tales and watching her graceful and not so graceful movements._

_He hesitates for a moment with his desire to share this thought with her. Debates with himself. He isn't the romantic type. He doesn't openly show such strong feelings but with her he finds that he is different. He feels that he doesn't need to worry about openly communicating such corny drabble with her. That he won't be chastised or made fun of. He feels that he can be more than what he is with her._

_He catches those stormy grey eyes staring inquisitively towards him. Finally he realises she isn't speaking anymore. Instead a myriad of questions are being unravelled just by the simple stare she offers him. Yet again he is fascinated by her. She can speak days on end about anything and everything, her mouth a blur of pure creative and endearing tales. But she can also say nothing at all and still speak volumes. _

_He shuts his literature textbook, the contents of its page already forgotten the moment she sat by him in the library. Her lips part to speak again but he quietens her concerns with a simple hold of her hand and stroke of his thumb over her soft and smooth hand. Brow relaxed, he softly smiles "I think I'm in love with you." He whispers to her. Her cheeks are painted red and her eyes dance with a thousand emotions. She doesn't speak but she smiles and it's blinding._

_That's when he knew and his thoughts were now a reality._

She's closer now and with every step she is nearer to him. His fingers still itch to reach out and touch her, to know for certain that the image before him is real. That such an ethereal and beautiful woman could ever grace his life and heart with such love and joy. Her movements are gentle and graceful – perfectly rehearsed – he is glad now that her months of worry have been set to ease. Today marks a day specifically to celebrate them, it's a lot of attention and he is definitely not used to it. His trademark scowl had been plastered solidly onto his brow line for all of the morning but when he saw her, that scowl slipped so quickly. His lips quirked into that soft smile that he only ever gave her and this change was just as natural as breathing. It occurred to him that anything he felt for her or did was always natural. She didn't pressure or push him. She waited patiently and he was grateful for it all.

_Her hand slides softly into his, pale digits relaxed as he slides on the princess cut, silver banded ring onto her slender finger. A symbol that she was to be forever his. He is overwhelmed with the rush of emotions that he experiences in that moment following. She tightens her hold onto his hand once he is done and he gazes into those ever expressive eyes. She is smiling and her eyes shine with unshed tears. There a million of thoughts and words that can be said. Dramatic expressions of love and gratitude but instead they say nothing. _

_He tugs gently onto her hand and she is pulled into the warmth of his chest. Arms tightened around each other and he smiles. It's not soft or little. His head buried into her auburn locks, his mouth is stretched and a quiet breath of laughter caresses her neck as he buries his head further into the crook of her neck. _

_She pulls away gently and she is in awe of his smile, "Ne, that's no fair." His brow quirks but it doesn't falter his smile. "I'm supposed to surprise you on your birthday and this is so much better than my gift to you." She pouts but it's not long until that blinding smile reappears and he crushes her against himself again._

_He chuckles lightly, she doesn't realise that her giving herself to him for the rest of their days was more than what he could have ever asked for. That she _is _his greatest gift. _

Again, her hand so naturally fills his and their eyes meet. She's not so far away anymore. She's right here and she is his. The echoes of cheers and congratulations that fill the room are deaf to him. Today may be about them,but for him it's all about her and the lifetime he plans on spending with her and that day after day he will dedicate to loving her more.

For she is his smile, his fascination and greatest gift.


End file.
